la mentira del amor
by Samara Malfoy Cullen Felton
Summary: En Hogwarts Malfoy y Hermione tienen un amor pero que fue iniciado por una mentira que pasara cuando se entere Hermione y todos sus planes a futuro se vean estropeados y el amor a una persona nueva
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy nueva en esto llevo menos de una año leyendo fics y pues ahora me ha dado la idea de publicar una nueva historia nunca voy a abandonar la historia ojala les guste y este prime capitulo va dedicado a moo **

**Prefacio**

_Malfoy:_

_Se que piensas que todo fue un error, que para ti fui una mas que cayo la tonta de Granger o Mione como osabas llamarme para cubrir la falsedad de tu juego, de tu mentira ;me enamoraste y fingiste que me amabas no se que es lo que me duele mas que en el fondo yo sabia que todo era mentira y que ninguna de tus caricias o palabras era real ni aquel día en que me entregue a ti en cuerpo y en alma , lo que nunca pensé que haría hasta que estuviera casada, pero nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar de ti y que te amaría con locura; o cuando me entere por otros que todo era una apuesta y que tu solo jugaste conmigo que en realidad no me amabas._

_Me duele el alma en saber que tu nunca cambiaste que todo era una falsedad una ilusión que cree en m mente, me interpuse entre mis amigos luche por defenderte para decir que habías cambiado, que engañada estaba tu nunca cambiaste era una mas de tus mentiras , pero yo terca seguía diciendo que habías cambiado que eras una persona diferente, que todo lo que habías hecho lo estabas remediando con sangre que cada día eras mejor , que ya habías elegido el camino corecto,que eras obligado por la persona que te dio la vida, el culpable de tus, de tus clasicismo y el que te dijo que nunca mostraras tus sentimientos, que te convirtieras en un Malfoy y que siempre ocultaras a Draco_

**Si les gusto dejen reviews y yo se los repondere **

**Hasta pronto**


	2. ¿Que hice?

**Hola aquí de nuevo espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo bueno gracias por leer y gracias a:**

**DRALIZMA: me encanto tu comentario muchas gracias por tu apoyo en este inicio y ojala te siga gustando.**

**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo.**

CAPITULO 1 ¿QUE HICE?

Señor Malfoy- me seguían molestando esos malditos elfos que no entendían que no quería que nadie me molestara.

Estaba en mi tercer botella de whiskey de fuego que tomaba desde que salimos desde Hogwarts mas bien desde la última vez que la vi, la ultima vez que vi esos hermosos ojos cafés que tanto me hechizaban; desde la ultima vez que nos vimos ella estaba con la comadreja abrazándose después de decirme que no era as que un desgraciado y que no la volviera a buscar que no quería mas saber de mi y que fuera feliz; como quiere que sea feliz si ella no esta conmigo, que ella iba a ser feliz con una persona que si la mereciera y no con un exmorifago cobarde .

-Señor Malfoy lo buscan-maldito elfo –no quiero ver a nadie

-Draqui querido pero si soy yo Astoria, amor

-Lárgate de aquí Astoria y no me vuelvas a llamar así no me agrada y menos que mi nombre salga por tu boca

-No te enojes Draco cariño yo pensé que como ibas a estar solo en esta lúgubre y enorme mansión no querías estar solo y un poco de diversión –me decía mientras se estaba acercando a mi he intentaba lucir seductora poniendo sus manos en mi pecho y dándome besos en el cuello , la aparte de un manotazo .

-Escúchame muy bien Astoria porque no me gusta repetir -le dije en el tono mas autoritario que pude-no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi entiéndelo nunca mas en mi vida te quiero ver, no me importa el matrimonio que habían arreglado nuestros padres, no te quiero ver ¡NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE TI!

-¡ES POR ESA SANGRE SUCIA VEDAD ES POR ESA INMUNDA QUE ME APARTES DE TI¡ Pero sabes que ella nunca te va a hacer caso no fuiste mas que un juego para ella una experiencia pero ella nunca va ha estar contigo porque ella nos de nuestro mundo ella es una heroína, y tu no mas que un simple mortifago que no vale nada porque ni pudiste hacer bien lo que te ordeno el Lord, eres un cobarde que no vale nada, mientras ella esta revolcándose plácidamente con la comadreja alguien que si esta a su altura-no eso no puede ser Hermione no puede estar con la comadreja yo fui su primera vez su primer amor ella me lo había dicho

-Acuérdate draquito d la apuesta que hicimos de como te burlaste y dijiste que todo lo podías que ibas a enamorar a la sangre sucia a la sabelotodo de Granger, pero mira los patos le tiran a las escopetas el que termino enamorándose fuiste tu –me seguía diciendo pero yo no la podía callar solo estaba diciendo la cruda verdad-el que callo en su propio juego fuiste tu.

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAS MAS NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHAR QUE HABLES ASI DE HERMIONE PORQUE TU NUNCA VAS A ESTAR A SU ALTURA NO ERES MAS QUE UNA SIMPLE OFRECIDA QUE NO TIENE RESPETO POR SI MISMA Y NO TE QUIERO VER EN MI VIDA!

-No te preocupes Draquito tu vas a ser el que me va a ir a buscar y arrodillar pidiéndome perdón por la tontería que acabas de hacer pero yo te esperare con gusto

-Olvídate de la sangre sucia de Granger o "_Hermione"_ como tu le dices que no sabes que se va a casar y que esta esperando un hijo de la comadreja-mi cara a de ver sido un ejemplar no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo Astoria sentía un dolor como si miles de cruciatus se enterraran en mi corazón-por u cara draqui me doy cuenta de que no haz estado comunicado pero si no me crees lee el profeta

-Hasta luego Draco

Se fue azotando la puerta de la entrada, pero eso no era lo que me importaba Hermione mi Hermione se iba a casar y no conmigo sino con la inútil de la comadreja y estaba esperando un hijo de el no esto no puede ser verdad no puede. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando ni cuando termine en el piso hecho un ovillo.

Todo esto era mi culpa si le hubiera dicho la verdad desde la primera vez que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella y no hubiera seguido con esa tonta apuesta, ella no estaría en ese lugar comprometida von la comadreja sino estaría comprometida conmigo y el hijo que espera seria mío ¿Qué HIZE? Por que no le dije.

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo ya saben dejen reviews nos leemos pronto**

**Sus opiniones son muy impotentes para mi si les gusta comenten y sino también par solucionar los problemas y también gracias por leer .**

**Atte :Samara**


End file.
